


nice boys (don't play rock n' roll)

by insipid_rhyme



Series: GN'R One Shots [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme
Summary: Slash is forced by his two best friends to suck off a dildo in front of an entire hotel room filled with people.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Slash, Slash/Izzy Stradlin
Series: GN'R One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690399
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	nice boys (don't play rock n' roll)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic, with heavy dubious consent/rape/non-consensual elements. Read warnings before reading the fic!
> 
> I have a bunch of GNR one shots but I wanted to make it as a series with individual posts instead of all together as one book. My other one shots are still posted, I'll just continue on like this!

Slash laughed drunkenly, his shoulders shaking with his small fit of giggles as he threw his head back, sending his curls flying. He was completely unware of the hungry stares he was receiving from two of his fellow bandmates, and his closest friends. "I need more," he giggled, holding his bottle of Jack up, only a mouthful remaining.

"Here ya' go, doll face," Duff immediately piped up, presenting him with a brand spanking new bottle ready for his consumption. Where the fuck had that been? He grabbed it needily, trying to yank it from the bass players capable hands but Duff pulled back twice as hard, jerking him forward with his hand tight around the bottle, sending him sprawled out on his knees with one hand on the ground holding himself up. Slash mumbled something incoherently and glared up at the blonde who was sporting a huge smirk.

"Give it," he whined, weakly pulling at the bottle and flashing his puppy dog eyes. "Don't be a-- don't be such a cocksucker!" He scrambled into a sitting position clumsily, pouting at Duff.

"How much do you want it, doll face?"

"I need it," he cried, throwing his head back and groaning. Axl chuckled.

"Think we're in a good negotiating position here, Duff," he rumbled in his deep, baritone voice, smirking at the bass player then sending a mischievous glance Slash's way. Slash just rolled his eyes and accepted his defeat, waving his hand around dismissively. They were in a small hotel room, them and some of the crew that came with them on tour, as well as some groupies and people Slash had no fucking idea who they were popping up all over the place, but who cares. They were all sprawled out on the floor in a messy circle, everyone basically shouting to be heard over each other. There were two naked girls on the couch with one guy between them, and as Slash looked over at them, one of the girls leaned over the coffee table and snorted up a line of coke through a hundred dollar bill, while the other girl started making out with the dude. Just a normal night in the life of Guns N' Roses, pretty much.

"Fuck you, I'll get my drink elsewhere, don't need it from the likes of you," he huffed, struggling to his feet and flipping them off. "Fuck ya's," he mumbled again for good measure. Duff just snorted, reaching up an extremely long fucking limb and yanking him down to the carpet in front of him, winding his arm around his waist and tugging him closer. Slash went easily, limbs pliant from all the liquor he'd consumed, but still he needed more!

"Here ya go, baby doll," Duff said into his ear, handing him the bottle, but as soon as Slash reached up to take it from him, it was yanked out of his reach. He groaned high in his throat and lunged for it but Duff only tightened the arm around his waist and held him to his chest, the deep rumble of his smug laugh resonating against Slash's ear where it was pressed against his CBGB shirt.

"Bastard," he ground out, slapping at him drunkenly. He could hear laughter all around him, everyone was so fucking loud-- the party was thriving and it only made him wanna drink all the more.

"You want the bottle, Slash? You want the bot-bot?" Duff teased, craning his neck down and cooing in his face.

"I'd say he wants it pretty bad," Axl rumbled, sounding real close. Slash squinted up through his curls and saw the redhead kneeled in front of them, smirking down at him with that same glint of mischief in his eyes. Axl grabbed the bottle from Duff's hands and lightly shook it, chuckling as Slash's dark eyes followed the movement eagerly. "Well, here ya' go then, darling."

Before Slash could even comprehend what was happening, he felt a fist in his hair that yanked his head back so rough he heard the bones grinding together, then Axl was twisting the lid off the bottle and pressing the rim to Slash's parted lips, holding the bottle upside down and letting the contents spill into his mouth without so much as a single warning.

"Drink up!" Duff ordered, gripping his wrists when Slash automatically raised them, trying to push the bottle away. He clenched his eyes shut tight and gulped mouthful after mouthful, but there was too much-- it filled his mouth and spilled out from his lips like a whales fucking blow hole, sending a jet of Jack spraying up into the air to land back on his perplexed face, but still Axl held the bottle securely to his lips.

"You said you wanted it, Slash," Axl teased, "Don't puss out now, bottoms up!"

Slash tried to twist out of the tight hold in his hair, tossing his head side to side to dislodge the bottle spewing liquor down his throat. "Stop!" he gasped wetly, feeling the bourbon pour down the side of his face, coughing into Duff's chest, trying to regain his breath and hack up the liquid clogging up his wind-pipe.

"Barely half gone," Axl said disapprovingly. "Ya' know, bourbon ain't too cheap, Slasher. We were trying to be good friends to you, sharing our alcohol like that!"

"Yeah, I'm hurt!" Duff laughed, obviously anything but cut up at that moment. In stitches from laughing, but no physical fucking ailments.

"Ass--assholes," he wheezed out, going limp in Duff's arms, slouching down until his head was in the bass players lap. He slung an arm over his face and coughed weakly.

"Hey, it's fine, if you don't want it, I'll drink it." Axl then took a hefty swig from the bottle, winking at him like the bastard he was. Slash sat up wearily and snatched the bottle from his hands.

"I fucking earned it, now back off, bitch," he hissed, cradling it to his chest. They both just laughed, then they all joined back in to the rest of the party, having a hell of a good time.

***

About an hour later, they were all still occupying the same hotel room, Slash still nursing the same bottle of Jack, but now it was a lot less full. He needed another drink. He was pretty fucking wasted, slouching against the wall, peaking out at everybody through hazy eyes, taking a small sip every other minute to maintain the great feeling of being completely fucking hammered. There was some sort of uproar going on around him, a conversation or some shit that everybody in the fucking room was in on-- apparently it was pretty fucking hilarious, because everyone kept laughing like a bunch of hyenas. He squinted his eyes over to Axl, who was on the floor dead centre of it all, his face slightly flushed pink and his glossy red hair falling effortlessly over his shoulders. He was hunched over something, gesturing crazily with his hands, which made more people laugh.

"The fuck did this come from?!" the redhead screeched, laughing so hard he clamped a hand over his hip where a stitch had formed. "I swear, it's not mine-- why would I need it, for fucks sake!"

"Hey man, it's your hotel room, so don't deny it!" Duff yelled, squeezing the redheads shoulders then shaking him a little, laughing. "Fucking kinky one, this guy!"

"Fuck you, why would I need a gigantic fucking strap-on dildo?!"

What the fuck, did Slash just hear that right?

"I don't know, is there something you're not telling us, Axl?" Duff asked, nudging him teasingly, snorting like a pig when Axl shoved him away. "Have you used it already? That shits grody, man, it could carry germs. Don't know where your ass has been."

"Fuck you, it was in brand new packaging, otherwise I wouldn't have touched it, you dickhead!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say man!" Duff chortled, slapping the redhead on the back as everyone laughed.

Wait, wait, wait-- what?

"I think you're just jealous I found it first!" Axl piped up jokingly. "I don't give a fuck what you say, man, this shits hilarious!" Okay, Slash was so lost. Trying to catch up to speed with that conversation was a completely lost fucking cause, so he set his sights on new, brighter horizons; finding some more alcohol. He looked around blearily, searching for anything-- he wasn't in a fussy mood right now. He looked over at Duff, and right beside him was a bottle of Vodka, half empty. He set aside his empty bottle and crept forward on his hands and knees, trying to sneakily swipe the bottle from under Duff's nose-- it was pretty easy actually, everyone was still wrapped up in whatever fucked up shit Axl and Duff were spinning. He returned to his little spot slouched against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and starting on his new-- well, new to him-- bottle of Vodka.

He was out of it, just fucking out of the loop, he had fallen off the face of the Earth then returned and settled back into his little spot. Should he start drinking vodka now? Is this what happened whenever you sculled this shit? Coz' man, he was so hammered he was seeing three Duff's right now. One was enough!

"Where's my Vodka?"

Uh-oh... guess he had been caught after all. He giggled and smiled sheepishly up at Duff.

"Who-- who's she? Never heard of her!"

"Ay, don't go being cute! Ya' took my poison, man, and I'm gonna need it back!"

"Dunno what you're on about, Mc-McKagan," he hiccupped, his smile wide and guilty.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a tank? How much have you drank?" Duff asked in awe, reaching for his bottle that was clutched in Slash's greedy hands. He just shook his head, keeping his lips sealed. He was fuckin' innocent until proven guilty.

"Man, you owe me some fucking favours, I'm telling you that much," Duff grumbled, looking miserably at the measly little portion left in the bottle. Shit, guess he was guilty then. "He took my Vodka, Axl, look what he did!"

"Literally, no one cares," Axl's deep voice said, "But look at this shit. This is worth your fucking attention and then some, motherfuckers."

"Holy fuck!" Duff guffawed, clapping a hand over his mouth, his eyebrows raised sky high. His emerald green eyes kept flicking between Axl's own blue globes and the gigantic attention grabbing strap-on dildo buckled proudly into place at Axl's crotch. "Axl!"

"Yes, ma'am?" he drawled in that seductive southern twang his voice held. "Is there something on my face?"

"There's a power plant strapped to you," Duff sputtered out.

"You better believe it!" Axl said, chuckling as he wrapped his hand around the girth of the dildo, bouncing it up and down in his grip and waving it in Duff's awestruck face. "You like what I'm packing, baby?"

"Do I like-- I'm terrified, it's an abomination!" Duff exclaimed, swatting it away. Axl pouted playfully.

"You're no fun," he said flatly. "What about you, Slash, you like what I have to offer?" he waved the dildo at him now, smirking wide. Slash dragged his eyes up from the thing to meet with Axl's own, and gulped fearfully at what he saw-- the mischievous look was back in his eyes, along with a more sinister glint accompanying it this time. He shook his head jerkily, his doe eyes wide, vulnerable and glazed over from all the alcohol.

"Oh, come on now, don't be rude," Axl chastised, shaking his head disapprovingly and holding the dildo an inch away from his face. "Give him a kiss, c'mon. Show some manners."

Slash shook his head again, shrinking away.

"Wait, hold on," Duff said, grabbing his bottle of Vodka and pouring a little over the tip of the dildo. "Now he'll kiss it! Hell, he might even give him a lick!"

"He's all sterilized now, baby. What do ya' say?" Axl drawled, waving the sex toy slowly in front of Slash's face. "C'mon, give him a little smooch, show him some lovin'."

Slash flitted his eyes between both of their sinister gazes, gulping down the urge to scream and instead leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to the head of the huge dildo in an unenthusiastic kiss. He licked the perfume-like taste of Vodka from his lips when he leaned back, his cheeks flushed red in humiliation. He glanced up at Axl towering above him, his blue eyes shot with lust, wide and predatory. Slash frowned and looked at Duff; his eyes were the same, and both their heated gazes were locked on him, completely unwavering in their intensity.

"Fuck," Duff said tightly, shifting around restlessly. The bass player looked up at Axl, his eyes meaningful, and they seemed to have a silent conversation with each other, apparently coming to some agreement as they both nodded their heads decisively, then they returned their hungry eyes back to Slash, who was cowering against the wall.

"He tells me he wants another," Axl whispered huskily, crowding into Slash's personal space, placing his palms flat against the wall and rubbing the tip of the slick dildo against Slash's plump lips, smirking as the guitarist turned his head to the side to get away, staring at Duff kneeling beside Axl with pleading eyes.

"Guys, stop," Slash slurred, batting Axl's hand away as it lowered to grip his jaw. "Stop it."

"Hey, you drank my Vodka-- you owe me," Duff told him smugly, moving into his personal space and smirking widely at his fearful expression. "C'mon, it's just silicone, ain't it? It's not a real cock."

"It can if you want it to be," Axl rumbled down to him, thrusting his hips forward and grinding the dildo on Slash's face, grinning in amusement. "I love how it even has balls... wrinkly, hairless balls. Give them a kiss, Slash, they're feeling left out."

Slash didn't even bother trying to fight it-- it was useless. He just closed his eyes, turned his head and kissed the dildo's stupid fucking balls, his face flaming red with the sheer embarrassment and mortification. He heard Duff's smug laugh, then a hand on his shoulder squeezing him encouragingly.

"Ya' know, it feels almost real," Axl mused, staring down at Slash thoughtfully. "It's like when you got pins and needles and you can see yourself touching your numb skin but don't feel it."

"Just imagine how it'd feel though... those thick fucking lips of his really wrapped around your dick," Duff mumbled heatedly, staring right at his mouth. Slash shook his head and looked away, feeling something like panic rising up from within his chest... or maybe that was nausea.

"Come here," Axl demanded, then he grasped a fistful of Slash's hair and forcefully dragged him away from the wall and out into the open, surrounded by rowdy party-goers and their eager eyes. Slash bowed his head in embarrassment, hiding from their gazes, then pushed Duff's hand away as it slid up his arm like one of his many pet snakes.

"We're only fucking around, man," Duff laughed, clapping him on the back, "Lighten up a little! What's the matter, you shy or something? Can't even give a dildo a little kiss?"

"Lay off," Slash said softly, blinking heavily at him-- why were there three of him?

"You wanna see our little Slasher suck on some silicone?" Axl asked everyone in the room loudly, waving his hands around to encourage their cheering, "C'mon, I can't hear you!"

Not everyone knew what Axl had said, but the majority of them cheered, voicing their approval. Slash looked around in panic, the room spinning as he snapped his head around.

"No," he said weakly, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "No, stop!" he whined as Duff grasped his arm, dragging him in front of a power hungry Axl. He looked up at him fearfully, feeling his heart pound within his chest. Were they really gonna do this? Here, in front of everybody?

Duff took up position standing behind Slash, acting as a barrier to prevent him from backing away as Axl closed in on him. The rowdy party goers sensed some entertainment and followed suit, creating an air tight circle around the three of them, every single pair of beady eyes zeroing in on the dildo Axl had strapped to himself and the vulnerable kneeling position Slash was in-- add the expression of fear on Slash's face, and everybody seemed to comnect the dots at the same time, eyes wide and eager at what was about to go down. With doom washing over Slash like an ice bath, he watched as everybody began cheering Axl on, yelling out all sorts of profanities and encouragement, absolutely no care for the petrified mess slumped on the floor in the midst of it all-- or perhaps everyone was too drunk to realize just how fucked up the thing about to happen was, not aware of the lines blurring and the barriers being breached.

Duff placed both hands heavily on his shoulders, giving him a squeeze. Slash tilted his head back and stared up at his bandmate, trying to communicate with his eyes just how not okay he was with this situation. He widened his eyes and stared straight at Duff, shaking his head jerkily at him. Please, he mouthed, willing his eyes to tear up to help his cause, but he was too drunk for that. Duff just smirked down at him, his eyes heavy with lust and drunkenness. "Duff," Slash whispered over the hum of voices, bringing his eyebrows together in a serious expression. "Stop."

"Stop being a buzz kill, Saulie," was all Duff said before he got a fist in his curls and jerked his head forward to face Axl, who was having fun teasing the crowd. When Axl's head turned and his eyes met Slash's, Slash noted that there wasn't merely a glint of sinister mischief residing in them any more-- it had completely taken over his entire facial expression, his smirk a predatory twist of his mouth and his eyes seeming to be the gates leading into Hell... and Axl was the devil himself.

"Be a good boy now, Saulie," Axl said, as if taming a wild horse. He stroked a hand down Slash's cheek and gave it a gentle slap. "So pretty."

Slash gasped as Duff yanked his head back further by his hair then slid a hand around to his jaw and forcefully opened his mouth wide, ensuring an easy access as Axl forced the head of the dildo inside with a satisfied groan.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good," Axl laughed, "Look at his mouth all full with my toy cock!"

Duff shoved his head forward, the dildo sliding down his throat and making him choke. He gagged violently and struggled, writhing around as he tried to free himself. He felt Duff massaging his scalp with his fingertips, then pushing him forward even more, making him take in way more than was possible. Axl started thrusting his hips shallowly, faking moans of pleasure for the rowdy crowd, then twisted his fingers in Slash's hair at the top of his head and fucked his mouth, yanking his head back and forth, bucking his hips gracefully to meet every forceful bob of Slash's head.

"He's a natural!" Axl crowed, throwing his head back with a moan. "Such a deep throat he's got." He then pulled back and allowed Slash a short break and some air, petting him on the head appreciatively. "You're a star, Slash. Look, the crowd loves you."

Slash gasped in mouthfuls of air in between fits of coughs, falling forward with his palms on the carpeted floor. "St-stop!" he rasped out, struggling as Duff grasped his arms and straightened him back up, cooing in his ear. "Please, stop it!"

"You can't just leave a man hanging, darling. It's bad manners," Axl rumbled down to him, shaking something in his hand as he stepped back into Slash's space. He squinted his eyes at the object; it was a can of whipped cream. What the fuck?

"Open wide," Axl sang, then promptly invaded his mouth again, not even hesitating before placing a hand on the back of his head and forcing his mouth up and down the dildo slick with saliva, paying no mind to Slash's panicked choking and flailing hands.

"Ah shit, I'm close," Axl crooned, his amused smile stretching across his face. "I'm gonna come right down your throat, baby."

Axl jammed the tip of the whipped cream into the corner of Slash's mouth with a groan, filling his mouth with it as he faked his orgasm. "Swallow it, baby, take my load deep down your throat like a good little boy."

He pulled out slowly after a few moments and rubbed the tip of the dildo across his abused lips, laughing at the whipped cream smeared over his mouth. "You got my jizz all over your face, sugar."

Slash flinched away and wiped at his mouth, staring up at Axl through eyes blurry with tears. He backed away slowly, scooting backwards on his ass until he met something solid. Duff's legs. He sniffled pathetically, grimacing as the whipped cream dripped unpleasantly down his throat, swallowing thickly to clear his airways.

"You're welcome," Axl yelled to the crowd as they fucking clapped, then slowly went back to what they were doing before Slash was violated by a fucking sex toy. He tried to stand on wobbly legs, blinking rapidly, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. He was dizzy, and so fucking drunk. He felt an arm winding around his waist, then he was being guided out of the room. He kept blacking out every few seconds then zoning back in, hearing his blood rush through his ears, hearing himself whimper pathetically.

"It's okay, come through here."

Slash groaned lowly as he was pulled into another hotel room, this one empty and silent. His feet dragged along the floor, his hands running on the walls, his eyes closing against his will.

"Shit, stand up, come on. Over to the couch."

He must have blacked out again. He was on his knees in front of the couch, his hands gripping the cushions, his head bowed low with exhaustion and his inebriated haze. He grumbled as hands stroked through his hair and lifted his head. He groaned, opening and closing his mouth to flex his sore jaw, bringing a hand up to massage it.

"Shh."

He whined quietly as fingers tangled in his curls, a hand batting his own away from his face.

He blacked out again, and came to with his head resting against something warm and squishy. Fingers were tugging gently at his hair. He made a small sound in his throat and rubbed his face on whatever it was he was resting on as his cheek tickled, trying to relieve the itch. He frowned as his face was tickled again with what felt like coarse hair.

He felt the hand in his hair tighten and lift his head up, but he couldn't manage to open his eyes. He felt something warm and slick press against his mouth, and he automatically clamped his lips over it like a babe suckling at a nipple, grimacing as his mouth was invaded by a bitterness that contrasted unpleasantly with the traces of whipped cream he could still taste. Yuck. Salty, and bitter, and gross.

The taste filled his mouth more, as well as something big and warm, and he felt the back of his head being pushed down, guiding the object deeper inside. He panicked as it hit the back of his throat, then relaxed again as his head was slowly raised by the fingers tangled in his hair, before slowly being lowered again.

His ears perked up as he heard a hissing sigh cut through the air, felt the fingers tighten in his curls, the thing in his mouth sliding deeper inside. He gagged as it entered his throat, his face being pressed firmly against the coarse hair that was tickling him before. He struggled, trying to lift his head but the hand in his hair kept him there, holding him still as hips bucked against his face in small thrusts, his throat abused again, already sore from before. He choked around the girth, his eyes finally opening, seeing the dark pubes his nose was buried in, the pale thighs he was in between. He closed his eyes, tears slipping out of the corners. He blacked out again.

He woke up to hear the pants leaving Duff's mouth, to feel the fingers soothingly scratching against his scalp. He opened his eyes and saw Duff's flaccid cock resting on his pale thigh, shiny with spit. His spit. He scrounged up enough energy to look up at him, fighting the urge to cower away when Duff met his timid gaze.

Duff's face softened, the fingers in his hair rubbing soothingly, then cupping his head delicately as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Slash blushed, blinking rapidly, licking his dry lips.

"C'mon," Duff whispered, then helped him stand up, steadying him when he swayed on his feet. Duff's fingers deftly undressed him until he was standing there in his boxers, helping him crawl into the bed. Duff undressed and slid in beside him, laying on his back and winding an arm around his waist, pulling him to his side. Slash went willingly, curling up into him, throwing a leg over Duff's thigh, nestling his face into his neck.

He fell asleep with Duff's scent in his nostrils and the press of Duff's lips to the top of his head, feeling strangely safe and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave me a comment and/or a kudos! Constructive crtisicm is encouraged, but please be nice. I'm fragile.


End file.
